The utilization of compactors for compressing waste into an economically manageable size is known from the prior art. The compaction of waste is economically advantageous because the reduced volume permits more waste to be stored in a single container with the result that collection of the waste may be performed as required or at relatively infrequent intervals. The compaction of waste, therefore, permits the waste storage facility to be relatively small and also aesthetically pleasing. Another advantage is that the waste-receiving containers are more hygienic and aesthetically attractive than open air facilities.
Compactors are sized from relatively small units which are utilized in the home to large scale industrial systems. Regardless of size, however, the typical compactor utilizes a displaceable ram for compressing the waste into a reduced volume. Generally, a hydraulically operated cylinder and piston assembly is connected to the ram for reciprocally displaoing the ram between a waste-receiving and a waste-compressed position. In the larger units, the compressed waste holding container is separable from the ram unit in order to permit changing of the containers as they are filled.
Frequently, the user of the compactor utilizes a waste hauler for the purpose of changing the filled container. Naturally, the cost of changing the containers will be related to the number of containers which are changed. Consequently, it is economically advantageous for the user of the compactor to utilize the services of the hauler only at such times as when the compactor is full. Conventional compactors, including the containers therefor, fail to provide any indication of when the container is approaching fullness. Therefore, the user must estimate the amount of waste which is contained therein if he is to minimize his hauling costs. Accurate estimates are particularly needed when holidays and other extended gaps in hauling service are encountered.
Cato, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,830, discloses an apparatus for indicating when a roll-off container is filled. A particular disadvantage of the Cato system is that the pressure-actuated device is secured in the container wherein it is exposed to the refuse. This location is disadvantageous due to the fact that the mechanism may become jammed with refuse. Furthermore, accessibility is severely restricted, with the result that each container requires a separate system and means must be provided for connection with the mechanism.
Based upon the above, one skilled in the art can appreciate that a simple, reliable means for monitoring the fullness of a compactor container is advantageous. Such a monitor should be easily accessible and should not be exposed to contamination by refuse. The monitor, advantageously, should include means for indicating the relative fullness of the container and the indicator means should be capable of being remotely located from the container so to be visible to the operator of the compactor.